It's you and me
by peterpaaaan
Summary: How Severide reacts to the news that Leslie Shay is in the hospital after the bombing.


I'm honestly in love with Severide and Shay's relationship. Their friendship makes me happy.

**I don't own anything that deals with Chicago Fire.**

* * *

It was complete adrenaline rush that was taking over my body. One by one, I was grabbing bodies from the fallen rubble. My mind went empty and my body reacted. Get as many people into the safe area and try my best to save everyone.

Our priorities shifted once I heard Dawson was stuck under the rubble. It took Casey and I about 30 minutes to find her, but once she was safe it was time again to try and save everyone else.

I felt a slight tug on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Chief Boden. "Kelly, I need a word with you."

My face contorted into confusion. I nodded. "What's up?" I took off my hat, feeling the cool breeze hitting my sweaty forehead.

Chief Boden took a deep breath. The anticipation rising in the pit of stomach. Something was wrong. I read it all over his face and his stance. I kinked my eyebrows, waiting for Chief to spill it. "I got a word from the hospital. It's Shay, Severide. She's currently in surgery, because she lost a lot of blood."

I felt the blood drain from my face. My face becoming whiter from the word about my best friend. It took me a few seconds to process the words that Chief said to me. "What do you mean, she's in surgery? What happened-"

"Severide, go to her. I know you won't be focus on your job if you know that Shay's in the hospital. We got it under control." I nodded to Chief and started sprinting towards the hospital.

I felt the adrenaline rush kick in again. The news of Shay turned my world upside down. How could I have not think of Shay during this whole process? Why didn't I remind her to be safe on the job? I should have known that this was very dangerous especially with the rubble falling from the building. What if that's what hurt her? My head started spinning with unanswered questions. I needed to see her. I couldn't think of anything else, but her.

I sprinted inside the hospital. It was in full effect with all the victims the bombing hurt. I ran up to the main desk, panting heavily. "I need to see Leslie Shay, she's a paramedic."

The nurse nodded, typing away on her computer. The constant typing from her computer made my heart pound harder. I needed to see her. She looked up from her computer. I couldn't read her eyes and it scared me terribly. "She's in room 412." She stated.

I quickly thanked her. I took the stairs, running up the stairs by two's. I almost felt my legs give up on me, but I couldn't stop now. I knew I was almost there. I swung the door open and ran down the hallway. I looked up at each numbered door. 412 was on the right of me. I looked through the small window. I appeared to be empty, but I couldn't take my chances. I opened the door, and walked in slowly.

There she was. Leslie Shay laying lifeless on the hospital bed. Her face paler than usual and dark circles surrounding her eyes. My heart dropped at the sight of my best friend on that hospital bed. It was a sight I wish to have never seen. A soft knock came behind me. I turned around to see a doctor appear from behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ross. And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Kelly Severide. Leslie Shay's best friend. What happened?" I asked quickly. Dr. Ross moved his head to the side, indicating we should talk out in the hallway. We both moved to the hallway where he looked through the paper works in his hand.

"She lost a lot of blood in her lower abdomen. She must have fallen or got poked by something, because it was a pretty deep cut. If she wasn't in the hospital when she had fallen, she could have died." My heart sank. _She could have died._ The phrase repeated in my head the whole time he was talking about some process he did. "-But, you don't need to worry Kelly. She's going to be fine. She should be waking up soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Ross." He nodded, leaving me alone at the hallway.

I entered the room again, but this time I was greeted with a small smile on Shay's face. I felt a slight relief wash over my body. I exhaled out and quickly walked to the side of her bed. I grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it.

"Shay, you literally gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have died. You know the doctor told me you were hanging on a thin line."

"We had a job to do, Severide. There were more people who needed a room more than I did. You should understand that." She softly said. A few minutes passed between us. "But, I'm sorry." She whispered.

She was right. I would have done the same thing. I sat on her bed, and smiled down at her. I gently traced circles with my thumb along the side of her hand. I looked at her, her eyes twinkling with hope. "You're right, Shay I would have done the same, but that doesn't mean we forget our obligations. You're still human."

Shay pulled our hands toward her lips and kissed it. "I'm fine, Severide. Go back to the scene and do you job. I'll still be here."

I nodded, kissing the top of her forehead. "Next time, tell someone, please. I can't lose you. You're my best friend. You're all I got and plus, Otis isn't that great of a roommate." I winked at her jokingly.

Shay laughed lightly. "You're crazy, Kelly." She smirked.

I looked at Shay, my heart filling with an intense emotion of love. After the bombing, I realized that I needed to tell people that I loved them more often, because in a blink of an eye they could be gone. I couldn't take my chances when it came with Leslie Shay. She was the only woman I needed right now and I couldn't let her slip away from me. I patted her leg and got up from her bed. I was about to leave when I turned around. "Leslie Shay, don't ever scare me again like that, okay?" She nodded. "I love you, Shay. It's you and me, remember?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded, "I love you, too, Kelly Severide. It's you and me."


End file.
